With you is where I want to be
by Volo
Summary: I haven't seen him since my parents death, and now he came back to haunt me just when I thought I've gotten over the fact that I would never see him again and now he comes back to haunt me -Delena-
1. Chapter 1

With you is where I want to be

_Vampire Diaries_

_Elena/Damon_

_Rated: T_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**His face keeps on occurring in my dreams, I thought gotten over the fact that I would never see him again even though every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful eyes, anyway I have to forget about Him because I have a boyfriend now Stefan, the most nicest, caring, sweet, person in the world and even though he is a vampire I don't care because Love is Blind right?**_

_**Oh well I'm going to go over to Stefan's today to just hang out, which is was normal couples do, though were not normal at all are we oh well.**_

_**Elena**_

**I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jacket off my bed and walked down the kitchen, Jenna was at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.**

"**Jenna I'm going out to Stefan's" I muttered**

"**Be careful come back at 10 tonight's a school night" Jenna said as she sipped her coffee**

**I nodded and snatched my car keys off the kitchen counter.**

**When I arrived at Stefan's house I smiled it was like a breath of real fresh air.**

"**Elena you're here"? Stefan asked confused as he stood on the front porch **

"**Yea I thought we were going to hang out today" I asked leaning in making sure he understood**

"**I right! Damm- I mean uh um okay" Stefan said I could feel him kicking his self in his mind**

"**Okay"? I said hesitating to come in**

**I walked in the door to the familiar setting of Stefan's house, Stefan seemed tense I mean he was always tense but no this much.**

"**Stefan if you want me to leave that okay I can go" I said pointing to the door**

"**No it's fine" Stefan said his voice said "Sure leave that would be best"**

"**Are you sure if you busy we can make other plans" **

"**Elena I have a older brother" Stefan blurted out**

"**Huh?! I thought your family died"? I exclaimed**

"**He is a vampire too Elena though he is evil he puts the monster in vampire he is ruthless and I don't want to know him" Stefan confessed**

"**How bad can he be" I shrugged**

"**Oh you haven't met him" Stefan rolled his eyes**

"**Stefan you're not supposed be talking bad about your brother where is he"? I asked**

"**In the living room" Stefan sighed**

**I walked into the living room feeling brave and strong for meeting the big bad vampire**

**But all those feelings washed away when my eyes meet with a beautiful pair.**

* * *

Dum Dumm DUMMMM! lol since i'm in a verry good mood i decided to write this actually it's been on my mind for a while :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Damon

With you is where I want to be

_Vampire Diaries_

_Elena/Damon_

_Rated: T_

_**Chapter Two**_

**I haven't seen those eyes in years, breathtaking beautiful eyes; honestly it would make any girl fling to the man with these eyes.**

**I gasped this was his brother??**

"**You must be Elena" His smooth voice said**

**I couldn't find my voice to speak so I nodded as he walked over and grabbed my hand he brought it to his lips and placed a single kiss the feel of his lips made my inside warm.**

"**Excuse me but I've forgotten to introduce myself I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother it's a pleasure to meet you" He said be polite**

**He studied me with his eyes and he smirked**

"**You can't speak hmm" Damon said **

"**I can" I choked out my voice scratchy **

"**I see that now" Damon smirked**

"**Yup" I popped my mouth on the p **

"**I see why my brother is so smitten your are truly beautiful" Damon noted**

"**Thank you" I blushed **

"**Damon" I heard Stefan say**

"**Yes brother" Damon said **

"**Don't you have things to get done"? Stefan said **

"**Oh no brother" Damon said obviously not taking the hint**

"**Elena and I were planning to be together today ALONE" Stefan said harsher**

"**Oh! Excuse me but now I think of it I have some plans of my own" Damon smiled slyly**

**Stefan glared at Damon, while he slid past me and out the front door.**

"**I don't get what's so bad about Damon he is perfectly polite" I said looking at Stefan**

"**Actually your wrong about that Elena just don't get to connected with Damon he always hurts people in the end" Stefan said his voice flat**

"**He seems familiar" I mused **

**Stefan stiffened and he shuddered**

"**Stefan are you okay"?? I asked **

"**Maybe you should leave" Stefan said lowly **

**I was shocked at his comment but gathered my jacket that slipped off and took off.**

**Damon looked a lot like ..Him.. same looks and same attitude but it couldn't Damon couldn't be Him could he??**

* * *

_**You know what song i can't stop listenting too??**_

**_Imma be- black eyes peas_**

**_Its an addicting song! i was dancing around to it and Blake just gave me this look that said "OH MY GODDD" btw Blake is myh future hubbie ;)_**

**_Soooo anywaysss you are confused right but next chapter is explaining who "HE" is! its awesome i already finished the last chapter because i was bored and i know everything that is gonna happen!_**

**_So it will be here soooooonnnn _**

**_BTW: I'm still working on In The End it's just kinda losing my interset :( but i'm gonna finish it as weeelllll!  
_**

**Veronica in and out :) **


	3. Chapter 3: He is He

With you is where I want to be

_Vampire Diaries_

_Elena/Damon_

_Rated: T_

_**Chapter Three**_

**-Seven Years Ago-**

_**I ran into the forest tears streaming furiously down my face I was angry that Jeremy read my personal diary, every secret that was once mine was his.**_

_**I whimpered as I curled myself in a tight ball, feeling like a wet kitten with no hope of drying off, I'm ruined!  
Suddenly in my misery I heard a crack of a twig, my head shot up.**_

"_**Hello"?? I asked softly **_

_**No reply**_

"_**HELLO"! I shouted**_

"_**Helloooooo" A smooth muscular voice finally responded**_

_**I saw him, tall, muscular, handsome man standing in front of me.**_

"_**Who are you"?? I asked my voice trembled **_

"_**My name is Damon and who are you" He said smoothly **_

"_**Elena Gilbert" I mumbled**_

"_**Now what's a little girl doing in a forest alone don't you know that's dangerous"? Damon said looking at me**_

"_**I'm sorry my brother made me sad" I answered **_

"_**Well punch him in the face" Damon smirked**_

_**I giggled**_

"_**ELENA"! I heard my mother call**_

_**I took in a breath of frustration.**_

"_**You mother is calling" Damon said**_

"_**I know but I don't wanna go" I pouted**_

"_**Meet me here tomorrow ok" Damon said **_

"_**Okay" I smiled**_

* * *

**_Damon and I've met in the forest for seven years he hasn't once missed a day._**

**_It was my favorite part of the day seeing him hearing his smooth low voice I can saw that I've fallen for the man in the forest called Damon._**

**_He listened to me when no one cared too, I loved Damon with all my heart._**

**_But then when I was thirteen suddenly Damon disappered forever it hurt me for days, weeks, and months _**

**_I thought I gotten over him but when my parents died I missed him even more_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry for the longgggggg wait!

and the sorta short chapter I've been really busy with the family and such so yea but I'm guessing you know where this is going but there will be twists a turns so yup and btw i'm working on in the end story I send my apologies to all!

Anyway review because they're my rock in my fics :D


	4. Chapter 4: Closure gone bad

With you is where I want to be

Chapter four

**I shuddered with anger after all this time he decides to show up!**

**When my life is actually going decent, I have a boyfriend and best friend and the best aunt ever he shows up to make my life twist up.**

**I knew Damon was **_**the**_** Damon the first time I looked in his eyes.**

**The way he acted and everything he is evil! **

**I grabbed my car keys from my dresser and stomped down stairs to my car so I could go to Dam- Stefan's house so I could get some closure with Damon the part of me that was urged to know the reason Damon left all the sudden.**

**When I got there I didn't even bother to knock I barged in heck they keep their door unlocked anyway.**

"**Elena"? Stefan asked **

"**Yea hi Stefan where is Damon"? I asked venom in my voice**

"**Yea he is in his room, what did he do"? Stefan glared**

"**Everything" I shouted wiggling my arms in the air while running up the stairs**

**I swung open his door and found him wrapped in only but a towel**

**In a split second I was in awe, he had a fabulous body my mind saying the term "Hottie Alert"**

**But then my face was flushed as I covered my eyes**

"**Get some clothes on" I shouted**

"**My room and don't you ever knock" Damon said with the same sarcasm that I remember**

**I kept my eyes shut as I heard him open drawers.**

"**You can look now" Damon said slyly **

"**What if I open my eyes and your naked" I shot back**

"**Elena, Elena, Elena so innocent just like when you were a tot" Damon snickered**

**He came to me and peeled my hands off my eyes**

**I opened my eyes to be face to face with Damon my breath caught in my throat but then the same anger from before raised.**

"**Damon why did you leave me" I asked tears rising when I thought about the pain of the first time I discovered he wasn't at the forest**

_**Flashback **_

"_**Damon" I sang as I skipped happily to the forest carrying a basket with a blanket and brownies in them**_

_**Today I was gonna tell Damon that I loved him and I was convinced that he loved me back I mean why would he come every day just to see me?**_

_**I went to the spot and spread the blanket out with the brownies on a paper plate and two cokes**_

_**I sat crossed legged and waited**_

_**Soon I fell asleep, but then awakened to nothing I figured out it was 6 hours later and he never came.**_

_**I immediately started sobbing**_

_**Flashback**_

"**Oh please don't be dramatic here's the story I couldn't stay because one I'm a vampire and I was hungry that day two it's was seven years I'm sure you know that I should be aging and three I didn't want you to tell mommy, daddy and brother that I met a strange man in the forest" Damon explained**

"**You could have said goodbye" I muttered**

"**Say goodbye please I'm Damon Salvatore I always get the last word I knew I was probably gonna see you in the future and ta-da here's Damon" Damon smiled**

**I slapped him in the face he rubbed his jaw but we both knew that it didn't hurt a bit, I just did it to show how pissed off I was.**

"**Ow Elena didn't someone ever tell you don't hit a old pal" Damon smiled cheesily**

"**Shut up Damon" I snarled**

"**I told you the reason what you what me to lie but I'm guessing you wanted me to go all The Notebook on you and cry while I explained why I didn't met you that day it's a thing called Get the Hell Over It" Damon spat back**

"**I don't care anyway so goodbye Damon" I growled**

"**If you didn't care than why did you come over here to get closure" Damon smirked**

"**I…" Damn he got me there**

"**See I always have the last word" Damon said cockily**

**My fist balled up and started to get madder than ever**

"**Bastard! Ha! I did get the last word" I screamed at him**

"**Elena inside voice" Damon smirked**

**I let out a sound of frustration and walked outta there**

"**Elena remember I always get what I want and if the last word is what I want I get it okay just remember that" Damon said**

**I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw I walked down the stairs and into my car I forgot to say goodbye to Stefan but oh well.**

**When I was on the road back to my house I started to cry because Damon was right I did want him to apologize but he has too much pride for that.**

**My tears were blurring my vision and I sniffed not paying attention to the road but I saw a dark figure before I could slam on my breaks**

**I screamed as my SUV collided with the body the car flipped over three times and I was hanging upside down I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt but it was jammed**

**I looked at the figure again to see it put its bones back together and slowly walked towards my car I screamed.**

* * *

Yea buddy!  
I had too i just had too it was to tempting to countine writing this fic so I did!

Lol whatevs i also working on in the end too so yup i'm writing like crazy so it's all good

Love ya :D

P.S: Cheyyifyy i made this 345 word longer than the other chapter because it's 925 words and i subtracted the other story amount of words to get 345 and i liked writing the story longer because i get to add more detail so thanks for the review :) -it helps me alot-


End file.
